Get Together
by Agent call me
Summary: just a little something I created out of my unhealthy passion for Capcom Titles. Expect chapters to come with infrequentcy
1. Preface

Disclaimer: Ah, Hell, I don't own King of Fighters, Street Fighter or anything else. They belong to SNK and Capcom. I do, however, own THIS little diddy.  
  
Noon. The most notable warriors from both ends of the spectrum, from Southtown to Japan, have gathered at American Martial Arts Champion Ken Master's massive abode under mysterious summons. Having been there for awhile already, and with the clear indication that they had not been gathered to fight, some had started to become restless.  
  
Ryu is shadowboxing over in the corner, looking bored as bored can be. Sakura Kasagano, his little tagalong, is mimicking his moves. Wolf brothers Terry and Andy Bogard were arguing about something trivial. Dhalsim, the Yoga master, turned himself into a meditated statue in the middle of the floor. Dan Hibiki is doing his usual silly cut-ups, rolling around on the floor with Blanka. E. Honda and Raiden are betting who can eat more food in one sitting. Akuma sits over in the shadows, his destruction symbol flashing on his back periodically. Bison and Geese Howard are holding a secret conference with themselves and everyone else is simply mingling.  
  
KEN: (to everyone in the room) Alright, alright, everybody just settle down and shut up. And for the final time NO, I don't know why we're all here. We'll just have to wait for this "organizer" or whomever he is to get here. Provided that he does.  
  
RYU: No fighting again? We've been here almost two days! What happened yesterday that was so important that this Zara what's-his-name couldn't show up? I'm a busy man, I've got stuff to do, places to go.opponents to beat. (He smirks with longing at the last one).  
  
CAMMY: (rolls her eyes at Ryu) As I recall, mister overdedicated, last night you came here all damn sweaty and dirty from being on the road, was rude to everyone, and ate the entire buffet and went to bed! If we have to die from anticipation (or a lack thereof) waiting for this guy, then so should you.  
  
KEN: Alright you two, just calm the hell down! He should be here any minute.  
  
As if by the forces of fate, the doorbell rings that very instant. Upon opening the door, a fresh-faced young man enters and flashes a warm smile to all gathered. No one returns it. I shudder, getting the hint, and take my a seat among them.  
  
Zarathustraa: Greetings everyone. Glad to see you all made it. I am Zarathustraa.  
  
TERRY: YOU!?! You're just a kid! Look, if you want autographs or something, lets just get this over with, alright?  
  
ZARATHUSTRAA: Now hold on. I understand that you may be a little angry at me, and I understand that. You all enjoy fighting, and you thought that this was going to be some kind of tournament. Well, it's not. I've called you all here so you get the chance to do something you all haven't done before: speak what you really think about your colleagues.  
  
Everyone seems stunned. Ryu cocks his eyebrow. Others who are considered anti-heroes get sweat drops. Suddenly Dan, who had been studying me intently, breaks the silence.  
  
DAN: I know who you are! You're that wanabe Neitzchien superman prophet phsyco kid with the obsession for fighting games! (To all) Hey everyone, we've got a "number one fan" in the house! Kenny, give him some money, make him leave! Make him go back to all those classess he's missing at college! Or howzabout this? You want my autograph? Oh too bad, you can't read Mandarin.  
  
ZARATHUSTRAA: Sit DOWN, DAN! I've had about all I can take from you, you and your bastardized Shotokan style! You've a bigger wanabe than I am, and I'm sure I'm not the only one who shares that same sentiment (glances over at Ryu, Ken and Chun Li. Ken just shrugs, Ryu hangs his head and Chun Li smirks and nods). See? So hitch up that flamboyantly gay pink Gi of yours and watch your language.  
  
(Everyone seems stunned. I think I just earned some more respect points with that last one.)  
  
Now then, to business. You've all been around for a very long while; both respective parties have had their share of successful fighting games. King of Fighters has been going on since the early 90's, and Street Fighter is, while disputable, the most popular fighting game in history. Yet, one thing plagues the fighting genres that always seems to drive fans crazy: poor game scripting. While you yourselves, save for quitting, can do nothing to change that, I am able to do this: I am going to give you the opportunity to give each other their own Most Likely To's. Just for fun.  
  
SAGAT: To Hell with this. Most Likely To's? I'm outta here. (Thumbs his index in Ryu's direction) and you, if this were any other circumstances I would kick your ass.  
  
RYU: Bring it on, Fagat. I'm ready whenever you are!  
  
SAKURA: oh God, you're. so BRAVE (eyes Ryu Dreamily).  
  
SAGAT: Y'know, I would fight you, if I could ever find you, you fleet- footed little hermit crab.  
  
CHUN LI: (under her breath) It's Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon part six.  
  
ZARATHUSTRAA: Now hold on. Nobodies going anywhere. I think it'd be fun for you to do all of this. Besides, I think you all owe it to your fans.  
  
(At this, I get nods of approval from many. Got em' right where I want em')  
  
ZARATHUSTRAA: Splendid! Now, Dan, since you seem to be such an eager warrior and have the balls to speak out something stupid, we'll all go first with you.  
  
(Big, fat sweatdrop on Dan. He looks at everyone. Then back to me in terror). What will be said about Dan? Read on. 


	2. Dan

ZARATHUSTRAA: All right, the process is simple: just take the phrase Most Likely To and fill in the sentence. Remember, this is for mister  
  
DAN HIBIKI  
  
The warriors think on this for a bit. Then a few give their answers.  
  
MOST LIKELY TO:  
  
KEN: make fun of every other fighter he sees.  
  
RYU: Get in a fight and win because his opponent didn't care anymore.  
  
DAN: Hey now, watch the cutting remarks!  
  
ZARATHUSTRAA: That's the way it works, Dan. They can say whatever they want to about you. Continue everyone.  
  
SAKURA: Resent being male  
  
AKUMA: Grr.(stalks back into the shadows). Get his ass kicked. By me. Every time.  
  
KING: Address everyone as "Ooshaa."  
  
BLANKA: Rowrr, rowwrr, ROWR. (loosely translated, "argue with the priest at his own wedding.")  
  
ANDY: Claim that his Gi really is its natural color.  
  
DAN: but it is, I swear.  
  
CHUN LI: Have a near death experience every single day.  
  
TERRY: Cry uncontrollably. Even when he wins.  
  
ANDY: Serve as irrefutable proof of the bastardized effects of the Shotokan martial arts.  
  
BENIMARU: Turn both cheeks simultaneously.  
  
BISON: Be the only one unworthy of receiving Psycho Power.  
  
KYO: Be the first and only person to throw three unpowered kicks in a single bound.  
  
E. HONDA: Tell his life story in a single day.  
  
GUILE: Quit being a Street Fighter once he realizes he can't fight. CHARLIE: Get stuck in an awkward position.  
  
DHALSIM: be an even bigger disturbance when he claims he has found inner peace  
  
CAMMY: .Claim "it's not fair" about anything and everything.  
  
MAI: fight a smurf.(Chuckle) and lose.  
  
(Dan is beginning to get a little annoyed)  
  
SAGAT: Create a Love Patch to wear on the back of his Gi.  
  
VEGA: Be the most underrated fighter ever.  
  
ZARATHUSTRAA: Okay, enough about him for now. You may get the chance to add some more things later. Now, since We've all gotten the chance to have a go at Dan, lets go in the opposite direction: Ryu! Your next up!  
  
  
  
  
  
AUTHOR: So whattya think? Should I go on with this? 


	3. Ryu

ZARATHUSTRAA: All right. Onto Mister  
  
RYU HOASHI! (Ryu gets a sweat drop. Chun Li and Sakura giggle. Ken is wearing a rather sinister grin)  
  
MOST LIKELY TO:  
  
KEN: mumble incoherently and then get pissed off when asked to repeat himself.  
  
RYU: Where'd that one come from!?  
  
KEN: Remember the first millennium fight? How you went up against Terry and me and you said something but we couldn't here you, so we asked you twice and you got so pissed off because it was actually a taunt? (Chortles) You're supposed to YELL when you taunt, man!  
  
Everyone has a laugh at this. Ken laughs the loudest. Ryu merely rolls his eyes and thwacks Ken upside the head.  
  
SAKURA: (giggles) Marry a 16 year old.  
  
RYU: Alright, no one accuses me of anything anymore.  
  
ZARATHUSTRAA: (serious-like tone) You should try to learn to play with boys your own age, Sakura (Sakura is downcast). Ryu may "hurt" you unintentionally (she giggles at this. Ryu has a lost look on his face).  
  
AKUMA: Kinda feel like getting into a fight.  
  
KING: Win every tournament and get disappointed.  
  
BLANKA: Meweep. Mewow. (Translation: Write a manifesto on the art of fighting).  
  
ANDY: Have a headband named after himself: Baby Red Dragon!  
  
DAN: Fight and defeat every single fighter on the planet then go insane when there's no one left to fight!  
  
CHUN LI: Discover the meaning of life and never tell anyone.  
  
TERRY: (thumbs the rim of his hat) Have the fist he uses to perform that Dragon Punch encased in bronze.  
  
ANDY: Realize that being footsore from traveling is the worst way to prepare for a battle.  
  
ZANGIEF: Be found on a team with Ken.  
  
BENIMARU: Become symbiotically attached to his headband.  
  
BISON: (Grins) Get run over by a Semi.  
  
KYO: Master the flame before I do.  
  
E. HONDA: Leave his bride at the alter because he's more attracted to the buffet. (This gets a shrug from Chun Li and a nod of approval from everybody else)  
  
GUILE: Copyright Hadoken.  
  
CHARLIE: Have one of his random words and phrases actually be right. (What else can a fight be?)  
  
DHALSIM: Find inner peace himself by denying it to others. (You fight WAY too often, man)  
  
CAMMY: Argue with Sagat on who's the better man. On anything and everything.  
  
MAI: End up bored with life, and stung out on the road.  
  
SAGAT: Win every battle, even the ones he should have lost. (Yes, I am still bitter at you).  
  
VEGA: Be the most powerful fighter ever. But not the most beautiful. (sticks his nose up and runs his hands through his hair)  
  
CAMMY: (to Vega) Asshead.  
  
ZARATHUSTRAA: Movin' right along here.KEN MASTERS! You're next! 


	4. Ken

ZARATHUSTRAA: Alrighty. We're on now to Mr. KENNETH MASTERS. (Ken grins and gives the thumbs up. His teeth actually sparkle).  
  
RYU: Agree with Eliza about everything.  
  
KEN: Now let's not get started there (I love you honey.sweatdrop.)  
  
SAKURA: Think up wonderful ideas for new moves and never perform any of them.  
  
AKUMA: (crosses his arms) Be second best. (Ken eyes widen and he charges a fireball. Ryu stops him).  
  
KING: Pretend he's Asian.  
  
VICE: Leave himself open after even when he tries to block.  
  
BLANKA: Rwor, RRR . RWOR (Translation: kill Ryu for stealing his lunch)  
  
KEN: Actually, that's something Ryu would do to anybody.  
  
ANDY: Swap Gi's with Dan. And wear it proud.  
  
TERRY: Be connected at the hip with Ryu.  
  
CHUN LI: Finally snap when ANOTHER person asks him to sign an autograph under the name "Ryu."  
  
DAN: Be the strongest fighter you've never met.  
  
KEN: I think I'm beginning to notice trend here.  
  
ZANGIEF: Be a "One Man Party."  
  
BENIMARU: Taunt an opponent to death.  
  
BISON: Attain Psycho Power. Without my help.  
  
KEN: Again, something I think Ryu has a better chance at. C'mon people, gimme some good ones!  
  
KYO: Live in the richest part of town but still try to talk ghetto.  
  
E. HONDA: Be known as the "weird uncle" at his family reunion.  
  
GUILE: Address everyone as "yo."  
  
CHARLIE: Get in a fight only to lose when his hair chokes him.  
  
DHALSIM: Profess how much his style differs from Ryu's.  
  
CAMMY: Be mad at Ryu for always throwing the perfect fireball.  
  
MAI: Die from laughing at his own jokes.  
  
SAGAT: Be the second person on every hit list.  
  
VEGA: Dazzle the ladies with his Shin-Shoruken  
  
ZARATHUSTRAA: Lesse now. TERRY BOGARD, the Lone Wolf! You're next! 


	5. Terry

Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing pertaining to Capcom or SNK. But you knew that already.  
  
ZARATHUSTRAA: Terry Bogard. Infamous world warrior of the King of Fighters ilk and Fatal Fury poster boy. Everyone, the floor is yours.  
  
RYU: Interrupt a fight with the excuse "Waitasec man, my hat doesn't fit right."  
  
KEN: Have dogs mistake him for a fire hydrant.  
  
TERRY: Just because I like the color red .  
  
SAKURA: Open a dojo with Dan that instructs on the art of "Fighting Flamboyancy."  
  
AKUMA: Fight like a dog . or maybe a Wolf .  
  
KING: Ask everyone how their day is going, then get mad if they don't respond with "okay."  
  
VICE: Become a spokesperson for Zest soap.  
  
BLANKA: Grrr . Rworr Rrr (translation: be the next Luke Skywalker).  
  
ANDY: Hook up with Ryu and start an underground Asian clothing line that specializes in denim jackets and steel plated hats.  
  
CHUN LI: Mourn the passing of Geese Howard if he isn't the one who beats him.  
  
DAN: Make "Okay" sound like a four letter word.  
  
ZANGIEF: Never be stressin'  
  
BENIMARU: Yell something obscene during a heated engagement.  
  
BISON: Take pride in his hick heritage.  
  
KYO: Change his "Burning Knuckles" to "The Horizontal Shoryken." And say it proud.  
  
E. HONDA: Replace Andy's wedding ring with a fake one.  
  
GUILE: Never lose his hat. Even when kicked in the head.  
  
CHARLIE: Catch flies in his mouth when performing his special moves.  
  
DHALSIM: Join a nudist colony.  
  
CAMMY: Act like he's lost.  
  
MAI: Become CEO of SNK.  
  
SAGAT: Impersonate Ryu when no one else is around.  
  
VEGA: Look like the son I never had .  
  
ZARATHUSTRAA: Who should go next here? Cammy? Vega, you seem interested to go on .  
  
SAKURA: Me! Me! Oh pleeeezze do me.  
  
ZARATHUSTRAA: Fine, we'll go with Sakura next. 


	6. Sakura

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to Capcom or SNK. Though I may perhaps petition for a job as one of their writers, though.  
  
ZARATHUSTRAA: Sakura.  
  
SAKURA: Yes?  
  
ZARATHUSTRAA: Let's just get one thing clear: the less you talk, the happier I am.  
  
RYU: Well, it's about time someone had the stones to say that. (Sakura is hurt deeply by this). Ahh, don't go being like that.I didn't mean.  
  
KEN: Ryu, is that any way to treat your fans? I mean seriously?  
  
RYU: . . . Y'know, Ken, your right. Sakura, I think I do owe you an apology. For what I said and. . .for what I've done. You're right. I have no right to treat you the way I do. While I also must apologize for my stern demeanor and curt remarks, try to remember that the pros work under pressure, Okay?  
  
(Sakura responds to this by bear hugging him around his midsection).  
  
RYU: Come back to me on this.I need more time to think on it.  
  
KEN: End up as Ryu's student, carry on the Shotokan tradition and fight Sean in a title match. Just like you and me, eh buddy? (Elbows Ryu. Ryu just smiles)  
  
TERRY: Fight Chun Li in a match of honor (hey, I've seen the way you two stare each other down every chance you get!)  
  
AKUMA: Have the honor of being my last victim.  
  
ZARATHUSTRAA: Alright, that's enough out of you. Ryu?  
  
RYU: Thought you'd never ask.  
  
(Escorts Akuma outside. The sounds of a fight ensue. A short while later, Ryu returns).  
  
KEN: What happened? Where's Akuma?  
  
RYU: Lets just say that there was a Dragon Punch collision and yours truly woke up first.  
  
ZARATHUSTRAA: Good, lets hope he stays that way (Ryu and Ken turn and give a monotonous stare) He won't? Not likely? Well, in any case, let's continue and please, nothing too slanderous here, people. Remember that this is Sakura we're talking about.  
  
KING: Be Ryu's "roadie."  
  
VICE: skip College because there's a test.  
  
BLANKA: GRRROWWR (translation: return a library book because it doesn't work)  
  
ANDY: fight like a girl, but look like a guy.  
  
CHUN LI: Falsely accuse people. (Namely myself)  
  
DAN: Have an identity crisis: Hinata or Sakura?  
  
ZANGIEF: Make Ryu serve 3 to 5 for something he didn't do.  
  
BENIMARU: scare the other kids with her mad fighting talents.  
  
BISON: Accidentally graduate from high school.  
  
KYO: Swear Ryu was the coolest when only she admired him.  
  
E. HONDA: have all the adults remark "kids these days" whenever they talk about her.  
  
GUILE: Compare everything to something else.  
  
CHARLIE: Start a headband trend.  
  
DHALSIM: What? Oh, peace out.  
  
CAMMY: Chew herself out when she grows out of her hand guards.  
  
MAI: Take photos when no one's looking.  
  
SAGAT: Relate to maturity like most people relate to appendicitis.  
  
VEGA: Give up Ryu fandom when she tries to copy his eating habits.  
  
ZARATHUSTRAA: Ryu?  
  
RYU: Babble really fast, walk away, and have no idea what she just said.  
  
SAKURA: Actually, that one does fit me pretty well... 


	7. Vega

VEGA: Zarathustraa.  
  
ZARATHUSTRAA: What?  
  
VEGA: (removes his mask). Order them to talk about me.  
  
ZARATHUSTRAA: Excuse me?  
  
VEGA: You heard me. While I normally pay no mind to the dronings on of the unsightly rabble, many of my colleagues here are worthy in their own respects and I take to heart what some say of me. Some are worthy opponents (glances at Ryu). Others share mutual interests (glances at Bison). The rest of you are beneath me, but I still treasure your opinions nonetheless. Enough of this, though. Proceed.  
  
ZARATHUSTRAA: I suppose it was inevitable . Very well, Vega. But I think some know what your more likely to do than others. It's not always easy to profile a psycho, you know.  
  
RYU: Try to shave his own tongue.  
  
KEN: Fly away while exchanging blows.  
  
SAKURA: Cut up a lynch mob.  
  
KING: Have an abnormal fear of zits and body hair.  
  
VICE: Get a job modeling at Victoria's Secret.  
  
VEGA: I don't do underwear modeling. I prefer completely naked.  
  
BLANKA: Rwor, Rwor . RWOR (Translation: look like a man, but smell like a woman).  
  
VEGA: I should take offence to that, but I won't .  
  
ANDY: Scare all the little children in his neighborhood.  
  
TERRY: Always put "I love" before his first name.  
  
CHUN LI: Scold a rose if he thinks it has too many thorns.  
  
DAN: Spend hundreds of dollars a day washing his face.  
  
ZANGIEF: Look down on little people, but get stepped on by a big person.  
  
VEGA: If you're through prattling, plug ugly, I'll show you just who's the little man.  
  
ZARATHUSTRAA: Watch it now. If you need to settle your differences, take it outside. Otherwise, sit down and shut up.  
  
BENIMARU: Declare his Most Likely To "unfitting."  
  
VEGA: (smiles at this). Finally. One person who gets me.  
  
BISON: Always show up late for the secret meetings.  
  
KYO: End up living in a van down by the river.  
  
E. HONDA: Start a cult that worships porcelain.  
  
GUILE: Suffocate from hugging himself too hard.  
  
CHARLIE: Be the only Spaniard without an accent.  
  
DHALSIM: Change his name to "Angel."  
  
CAMMY: Drive opponents insane with his squeaky giggle.  
  
MAI: Have his whole body turn white.  
  
SAGAT: Collaborate on a horror film with Wes Craven and Jonathan Demme. 


	8. General Chaos

ZARATHUSTRAA: This IS starting to get interesting. You guys are beginning to fight with words rather than exchanging blows. This is just too funny.Too Hell with the formalities! Say what you wish! If anything, this shall be hilarious.  
  
CAMMY: Ryu is a shockingly dedicated warmonger (short pause. Ryu looks like he's about to protest) How would you like to join us at Delta Red?  
  
RYU: Me? Military.? Hmm.  
  
CAMMY: C'mon, everything is provided for you in the army.  
  
RYU: Forget it. The fight is all and I don't like to use guns. Besides, I already have everything that I need.  
  
CAMMY: But not everything you.want? (Almost imperceptible head nod in Chun Li's direction. Chun Li is fooled for a moment).  
  
CHUN LI: Oh, so, all of a sudden I'm a liability? Y'know I really don't understand why I'm always seen as the great Street Fighter love pairing! Sure, Ryu, you're a great fighter and (surprisingly) a sensitive guy, but I hate the way everyone acts as if I don't have eyes for any of the other millions of guys in the world.  
  
SAKURA: Well, if you don't want to take him.(gives Ryu a half grin. Ryu shifts uneasily in his seat and absentmindedly adjusts his headband).  
  
CHUN LI: Now, hold on, I wouldn't go that far. And I'm certainly not letting him go to you without a fight!  
  
SAKURA: Oh, NOW you like him enough to fight for him!?  
  
CHUN LI: I don't need a reason to kick your ass!  
  
GUILE: Ryu, forget about them. Forget about them and all of that bullshit. Come and work for us in the Air Force! C'mon, I think then you could pair up with Charlie as a copilot. How do you feel about the callsign Goose?  
  
RYU: What is this? Weren't we doing something earlier that didn't involve so much bickering?  
  
SAGAT: Slandering each other, you mean? Yeah. But I'd like to get back to it. I was startin' to like it.Hey Blanka! Yeah, you oasis for jungle ticks, I'm talkin' to you.  
  
MAI: Fight.Fight.Fight.FIGHT.  
  
ZANGIEF: Bison is most likely to star as Darth Vader in the next Star Wars movie.  
  
BISON: And I'm sure that you'll have a hell of a time playing the role of Chewbacca! And I think you're the most likely to invent a shaving device for one's own back hair.  
  
VEGA: Speaking of movies, I wonder if that X-Men II role for Wolverine has been filled yet.  
  
VICE: You gonna try out?  
  
VEGA: Actually, I was just thinking how much it would benefit the world for everyone to wake up every morning to see my face on TV.  
  
KEN: Audition for the role as an Austin Powers villain. Vice can be Mr. Bigglesworth. (Ken's response for this is a booted kick sending him clear across the room).  
  
TERRY: I think Blanka will befriend a ferret and sing Hakuna Matata out in the forest one of these days.  
  
ZARATHUSTRAA: Is this not funny as Hell? I certainly think that it is.  
  
BISON: Slander me all you want. But when worse comes to worse, I'm still the most powerful with my Psycho Power! Plus, I'm the only villain of my kind who's not assymetrical! Sagat and Cammy have scars, Balrog is to stupid even for villain standards. Vega, your general demeanor should be considered assymetrical.  
  
(And so on and so forth. Hilarity ensued throughout the rest of this, the rest of which I will not disclose here, for some of it could be considered serious. If you wish to know exactly what else that happened, E-Mail me. Trust me, there's a lot more to this than what I've disclosed so far).  
  
Zarathustraa. 


	9. Next installment

AUTHOR: I don't SNK or CAPCOM, yadda yadda yadda. Sorry about the wait, everybody. I'm sure you've all had it up to here by now. But I was combating a rather nasty case of writer's block, combined with college and work. But I'm back now. On with the fic! I warn you, though. It might get ugly.  
  
ZARATHUSTRAA: No more structure here. Just let the good times roll.  
  
DAN: Why does she do that? (Dan is commenting on Sakura, who is in the middle of administering another monster size hug to Ryu. Ryu seems to be more accepting of it this time). Man, she never hugs ME that way.  
  
RYU: With all due respect, You're not.well.  
  
DAN: Not what?  
  
RYU: um.not me.  
  
(Everybody begins talking at once)  
  
CHUN LI: (singsong) Ryu's got an ego, Ryu's got an ego.  
  
RYU: I do NOT! How dare you even.  
  
CAMMY: And there goes your anger again! Jesus, and I thought the Setsui No Hadou was bad.  
  
(Ryu is perplexed by Cammy's behavior)  
  
RYU: Did I wrong in some other lifetime, Cammy? You've had this intolerable hatred for me ever since we arrived . what's the matter?  
  
CAMMY: (long pause) You're most likely to eat shit and DIE (gets up and storms out)  
  
TERRY: What the Hell was that all about? Man, I am so glad that I belong to SNK. I mean, you people abuse each other in and out of the ring!  
  
KEN: If your referring to all those incidences concerning Bison, you should also understand that the rest of us were barely involved. It's Ryu who.who.  
  
(Ken stops. He also just looks like he's just had an appiffany)  
  
KEN: Ryu, a word with you. Alone.  
  
(Ryu Cocks his head and shrugs, and follows Ken to the other room).  
  
DAN: Hey, whatever needs to be said can be said all in front of us, Right Z?  
  
ZARATHUSTRAA: You want to try to circumvent the goings on between those two, be my guest. Where did Bison go, anyway?  
  
CHARLIE: You know Bison, He's just like Disneyland.  
  
ZARATHUSTRAA: Beg pardon?  
  
GUILE: What Charlie means is that one of Bison's most prized aspects is the ability to make himself or other people disappear without a trace. Disneyland is also known for that.  
  
CHARLIE: I'm tellin' you man, one swear word in that place and you'll disappear so fast.  
  
MAI: Hey everybody, I've been digging through the fan letters. Other people have been sending in their own stuff to us. I guess the secret's out.  
  
ZARATHUSTRAA: This was never meant to be a secret. What do they say?  
  
ANDY: Hey Terry, this one's from Blue Mary. She's your girlfriend now, isn't she?  
  
TERRY: Coming up on the three month marker.  
  
ANDY: Well. it says you're most likely to strip naked and sing Hakuna Matata in the forest with Blanka.  
  
(this cause a dead, awkward silence. The SNK characters don't seem too surprised about it, though).  
  
TERRY: Gimmie that damn thing! She can read my mind a mile away, I swear to God.  
  
KING: This one here's from Vice's big tall Boss.  
  
VICE: give that to me. I know just what to do with it.  
  
(She marches away with the envelope in hand. What follows is the sound of a paper shredder).  
  
BENIMARU: Terry's most likely to break kitchen utensils and fly through the air with the greatest of ease after I kick the living shit out of him? (Checks the back). Must be from Yamazaki.  
  
MAI: Must be. He spelled his name wrong on the return address.  
  
ZARATHUSTRAA: This is from someone who calls himself The Fiery Mage. He wants one's for Chun Li and Blanka.  
  
SAKURA: Blanka could star as King Kong.  
  
ZANGIEF: I'd see him rather as most likely to be the template for a new muppet.  
  
DAN: I see him as being a rolling boulder. Indiana Jonesy stuff.  
  
(Awkward silence)  
  
KYO: movin' right along here.  
  
E. HONDA: Chun Li's most likely to carry a .357 Magnum.  
  
(Chun Li smiles at this)  
  
E. HONDA: (gutteral voice) Hey Bison. Do ya feel.lucky?  
  
ZARATHUSTRAA: What happened to Ryu and Ken? They've been gone a long time.  
  
KEN: (Returning to the room) Ken and Ryu. Not Ryu and Ken. The proper structure is Ken and Ryu.  
  
SAKURA: What did you guys talk about that was so important?  
  
DHALSIM: I imagine it involves Ryu and Cammy.  
  
KEN: Actually, yes it does. Ryu and I believe that Cammy's reason for hostility towards him was the fact that he may be partly responsible for what Bison did to her.  
  
(Shock all around)  
  
CHUN LI: Explain.  
  
RYU: Cammy carries a part of Bison within her. His Psycho influence nearly destroyed any chance for her to have a normal life. There was no easy explanation as to why she out of all the other people Bison had with him was so brainwashed by him up until now.  
  
DAN: Sure there was. Bison was a madman and he needed ultra-loyal soldiers. Cammy was just that unlucky.  
  
CHUN LI: .It's Ryu, isn't it?  
  
KEN: (nods) that's what we think. In order to fight Ryu effectively, Bison needed to have his psycho drive at full power, running continuously.  
  
CHUN LI: The more powerful he makes himself, the worse Cammy becomes, is that it? RYU: Like Ken said, Cammy shares an unnatural union with Bison. My very existence may be why she has such difficulty breaking free and reclaiming her humanity.  
  
(Long pause. Everyone seems flushed by this. Ryu especially)  
  
ZARATHUSTRAA: Um, I think we've had enough for now. Thank you all, it's good that you all came and did this together, but I think that we must bring this to a close.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Once again, I apologize for the hiatus. I wanted to bring an appropriate close to this fic so I hope that this is sufficient. For all those who wanted ones for specific characters not included in this fic: use your imagination. I'm sure I'm not the only one with ideas out there. You're all writers. Why should I be the only one to have fun with this?  
  
Zarathustraa 


End file.
